Mabel Cézar
Mabel Cezar (Rio de Janeiro, 20 de outubro de 1975) é uma atriz, narradora, professora, dubladora, diretora de dublagem, vlogueira e youtuber brasileira. É conhecida por dar voz a Luluzinha, Minnie Mouse, Jessie da série Toy Story, Jay Kyle em Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças, a Piyomon em Digimon, e a protagonista homônima da telenovela Rubi. É voz padrão de chamadas de programas de entretenimento da Rede Globo desde 2013, quando foi convidada para narrar as chamadas da telenovela Joia Rara. Começou sua carreira aos 18 anos, quando teve sua filha Luiza, que também entrou pra vida artística, e decidiu atender o anúncio de um curso de dublagem - que também exigiu que Mabel estudasse teatro. Seu casamento de 12 anos também gerou outra filha, Íris. Em 2014, se casa com a tradutora Rayani Immediato. Mabel e sua esposa são as fundadoras e CEO da Sociedade Brasileira de Dublagem (SBD). Biografia Mabel Cézar, nasceu em 20/10/1975, na cidade do Rio de Janeiro. Trabalhos como atriz Além de atuar na TV, Mabel faz diversas participações no Porta dos Fundos, canal de comédia do YouTube. * 2011 - Divã ... Taís * 2013 - Joia Rara ... Elvira * 2014 - Em Família ... Professora de Helena (2ª fase) * 2015 - Império... Adelaide * 2017 - Dois Irmãos ... Zahia (3ª fase) * 2017 - Os Dias Eram Assim ... Repórter que entrevista Natália e Amaral no último capítulo * 2019 - Verão 90 ... Juíza * 2019 - Bom Sucesso ... Juliana Trabalhos como dubladora Filmes * Catherine Zeta-Jones em O Amor Custa Caro (TV), A Lenda do Zorro, Doze Homens e Outro Segredo, Alta Fidelidade, O Terminal, Sem Reservas, A Casa Amaldiçoada, Rock Of Ages: O Filme. * Selma Blair em Hellboy, Hellboy II: O Exército Dourado, Louco por Você, Tudo para Ficar com Ele, Pânico 2 (TV). * Elizabeth Mitchell em Alta Frequência, Meu Papai é Noel 2, Meu Papai é Noel 3, Gia - Fama e Destruição * Shannon Elizabeth em Todo Mundo em Pânico, American Pie - A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (TV), American Pie 2 - A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor (TV/DVD), American Pie - O Reencontro * Téa Leoni em As Loucuras de Dick & Jane, Jurassic Park 3, Impacto Profundo (TV Paga), Roubo nas Alturas * Anne Hathaway em O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain (Avião), Alice no País das Maravilhas (2010), Alice Através do Espelho, ''Um Dia * '''Courteney Cox' em Golpe Baixo (2005), Assalto em Las Vegas - 3000 Milhas para o Inferno, Analisando o Amor * January Jones em American Pie - O Casamento, Desconhecido, O Pacto * Kim Cattrall em Vampiros Modernos, Sex and the City - O Filme, Sex and the City 2 * Penélope Cruz em O Capitão Corelli, Preso na Escuridão, Profissao de Risco * Amanda Peet em Syriana - A Indústria do Petróleo, Simplesmente Irresistível * Amber Valletta em Gritos Mortais, Um Presente Para Helen * Bernadette Peters em Príncipe Encantado, A Odisséia * Carrie-Anne Moss em Paranóia, Planeta Vermelho * Clea Duvall em Identidade, 21 Gramas * Gal Gadot em Velozes e Furiosos 4, Velozes e Furiosos 5: Operação Rio e Velozes e Furiosos 6 * Jennifer Aniston em Quero ficar com Polly, O Amor Acontece * Kelly Preston em A Lente do Amor, Por Amor (1999) * Marcia Gay Harden em O Sorriso de Monalisa, Romance de Outono * Melissa George em Horror em Amityville, Fora de Rumo * Michelle Monaghan em Medo da Verdade, Controle Absoluto * Monica Belucci em Matrix Reloaded, Matrix Revolutions * Paget Brewster em Menores Desacompanhados, Atrás das Grades * Rachel Weisz em A Inveja Mata, Titio Noel * Robin Wright em A Vida Íntima de Pippa Lee, Millennium - Os Homens que Não Amavam as Mulheres * Roselyn Sanchez em A Hora do Rush 2,Treinando o Papai * Scarlett Johansson em O Grande Truque, A Ilha * Sofía Vergara em Os Smurfs, Noite de Ano Novo * Toni Collette em O Sexto Sentido; Em Seu Lugar; Luzes, Câmera e Ação * Beyoncé Knowles em A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa (2006) * Carla Gugino em O Gângster * Cate Blanchett em Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal * Catherine Keener em O Solista * Catherine O'Hara em Penélope (TV Paga) * Christina Ricci em Aquele Gato Danado * Daryl Hannah em Meu Marciano Favorito * Elizabeth Taylor em A Maldição do Espelho * Eliza Dushku em A Maldição da Libélula * Felicity Huffman em Magnólia * Frances O'Connor em A.I. - Inteligência Artificial,Invocação do Mal 2 * Grace Kelly em Janela Indiscreta (Redublagem) * Heather Burns em Miss Simpatia'' ; Miss Simpatia 2 - Armada e Poderosa'' * Hilary Swank em O Dom da Premonição * Jaime King em Sin City - A Cidade do Pecado * Jennifer Connelly em Água Negra * Jessica Lange em O Destino Bate à Sua Porta (1981) * Julie Andrews em Mary Poppins (DVD) * Keira Knightley em Orgulho e Preconceito (2005) * Laura Linney em Candidato Aloprado * Louise Lombard em Mar de Fogo * Madeleine Stowe em Fomos Heróis * Maggie Gyllenhaal em Mais Estranho que a Ficção * Malin Akerman em Antes Só do Que Mal Casado * Marion Cotillard em Eterno Amor * Marisa Tomei em Do Que as Mulheres Gostam (DVD) * Mary Elizabeth Winstead em ''Sky High - Super Escola de Heróis'''' A dama eo vagabundo II Pollyworld'' * Melinda Clarke em ''Spawn - O Soldado do Inferno'' (TV) * Mena Suvari em Dizem por Aí... * Meryl Streep em O Franco Atirador (TV Paga) * Mia Farrow em Quase Lá * Michelle Yeoh em Assassino á Preço Fixo * Minnie Driver em Hope Springs: Um Lugar Para Sonhar * Monica Potter em Patch Adams - O Amor é Contagioso * Patricia Arquette em Little Nicky - Um Diabo Diferente * Rosario Dawson em Alexandre * Thandie Newton em Missão Impossível 2 (TV Paga) * Tilda Swinton em O Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button * Traylor Howard em Eu, Eu Mesmo e Irene * Olivia Munn em X-Men: Apocalipse * Sheri Moon Zombie em Halloween e Halloween II * Vaca Turmalina em Os Saltimbancos Trapalhões: Rumo a Hollywoody Seriados * Larisa Oleynik (Maggie Cutler) em Pretty Little Liars * Sarah Paulson em American Horror Story - 2ª temporada , 3ª temportada, 4ª temporada, 5ª Temporada e 6ª Temporada * Tricia Helfer em Galactica - A Astronave de Combate, A Firma, Participação em Chuck * Drea de Matteo em Vida de Artista, Família Soprano * Elizabeth Mitchell em Lost (2ª voz), V: Visitantes * Melissa George em Alias - Codinome: Perigo, Os Vigaristas * Monica Potter em Justiça Sem Limites, Parenthood * Tracy Lynn Cruz em Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers no Espaço * Aisha Hinds (Mona Gomez) em Invasores * Andrea Riseborough (Mia Molan) em Black Mirror * Ashley Scott (Helena Kyle/Caçadora) em Mulher-Gato * Aubrey Plaza (Catherine "Cat" Adams) em Mentes Criminosas * Bethany Joy Galeotti (Haley James-Scott) em Lances da Vida * Danielle Bisutti (Terri Long) em Desaparecidos * Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet Burke - 2ª voz) em Lost * Eva La Rue (Natalia Boa Vista) em CSI: Miami * Jane Sibbett (Carol Willick-Bunch - 2ª voz) em Friends * Janine Turner (Dra. Dana Lee Stowe) em Strong Medicine * Kate Walsh (Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd) em Grey's Anatomy * Keeley Hawes (Zoe Reynolds) em Dupla Identidade * Kelly Carlson (Kimber Henry) em Estética * Kim Raver (Kim Zambrano) em Parceiros da Vida * Leah Cairns (Emily Hollander) em Kyle XY * Louise Rea (Joanne Welland) em Testemunha Silenciosa * Melinda Clarke (Julie Cooper-Nichol) em O.C. - Um Estranho no Paraíso * Natalie Radford (Victoria Fields) em Darcy, uma Patricinha na Fazenda * Paget Brewster (Beth Huffstodt - 2ª voz) em Huff * Sally Wheeler (Carrie Moore) em Dose Dupla * Barbara Mori (Rubi) em Rubi * Linda Cardellini (Becky) em Kenan & Kel * Tisha Campbell-Martin (Janet "Jay" Marie Kyle) em Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças * Traylor Howard (Natalie Teeger) em Monk - Um Detetive Diferente * Bobbi Morse (Adriane Palicki) em Agents Of Shield * Taylor Schilling '(Piper Chapman) em ''Orange is the New Black * '''Karime Pindter em Acapulco Shore e Super Shore * Maudra Fara '''em O Cristal Encantado - Era da Resistência Desenhos * '''Chapeuzinho Vermelho em Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho e Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho 2 * Debbie Turnbull em Robotboy * Comissária Barbara Gordon em Batman do Futuro, Batman do Futuro: O Retorno do Coringa * Piyomon e suas digievoluções em Digimon e Digimon 2 * Jessie em Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Curtas Toy Story, Toy Story de Terror, Toy Story: Esquecidos pelo Tempo e Toy Story 4 * Vanda em Carros e Carros 2 * Sweet Tea em Carros 3 * Agente Lee em Projeto Zeta * Akela em Os Thornberrys - O Filme * Annie Hughes em O Gigante de Ferro * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl em Batman do Futuro: O Retorno do Coringa * Audrey em Nem Que a Vaca Tussa * Sylvia Marpole em Pateta 2 - Radicalmente Pateta * Computador de Gallaxhar em Monstros vs. Alienígenas * Rosane Roxa em Megamente * Rita em Por Água Abaixo * Feiticeira Escarlate/Wanda Maximoff em X-Men * Birdwell em A Nova Onda do Kronk * Kata em Irmão Urso 2 * Professora Señorita Marisol em Elena de Avalor * Garras / Allie Langford em Super Choque * Genkai (jovem) em Yu Yu Hakusho * Katma Tui em Duck Dodgers * Leah 'em ''Osmose Jones * '''Lola em O Espanta Tubarões * Luluzinha em Luluzinha * Madame Rouge em Os Jovens Titãs * Minnie Mouse em A Casa do Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse e Mickey: Aventuras sobre Rodas * Miss Spider em Os Amigos da Miss Spider * Nefertina em As Múmias Vivas * Nicole em Sonic SatAM * Norma Jean em Happy Feet - O Pinguim e Happy Feet 2 - O Pinguim * Rojo em Ben 10 * Shego (2ª voz) em Kim Possible * Vozes adicionais em Viva: A Vida é uma Festa, WiFi Ralph e Dumbo * Shinobu em Patlabor * Rainha Elinor em Valente * Teresa del Taco 'em ''Festa da Salsicha * '''Laura Lightfoot em Dois Irmãos: Uma Jornada Fantástica * Edna Maverick em Tá Dando Onda * Billie Robinson em A Família do Futuro * Jeanette Chung em Bee Movie: A História de uma Abelha * Violet de Behemoth em Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Winnie Pica-Pau em O Novo Pica-Pau * Eva em Angry Birds: O Filme * Dixe em O Cão e a Raposa 2 * Rainha Elizabeth em Minions * Mãe de Helena em Neo Yokio * Magical Domiko em Nanaka 6/17 * Marlô em Barbie e os Golfinhos Mágicos * Rainha em Barbie em A Princesa e a Plebéia * Rainha Rayla em Barbie e a Magia de Aladus * Eclipsa em Star vs. as Forças do Mal * Rainha Calissa em Barbie em Vida de Sereia e Barbie em Vida de Sereia 2 Novelas * Barbara Mori (Rubí Perez Ochoa) em Rubí * Letícia Calderon (Esmeralda) em Esmeralda * Tiare Scanda (Glaucia Dunoff de Gandía) em Rebelde * Jessica Jurado (Patricia Bracho) em A Usurpadora * Tiaré Scanda (Marcela Contreras) em Por Ela Sou Eva Jogos * Caitlyn 'em ''League of Legends * 'Katerine '''em ''Assassin's Creed Syndicate * '''Caveira em Rainbow Six Siege * Caçadora de Demônios em World of Warcraft: Legion * '''Ashe '''em Overwatch Ligações externas * Mabel Cézar no Facebook * Mabel Cézar no Instagram * Mabel Cézar no Twitter * Canal de Mabel Cézar no YouTube Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 70 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores de Mary Poppins Categoria:Dubladores de Toy Story Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Youtubers Categoria:Youtubers do Brasil Categoria:Youtubers do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade)